


charming a serpent

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: It was warm, next to Minhyung, and Donghyuck was happy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 352
Collections: Haechie Birthday Bash





	charming a serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapchattingnct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/gifts).



> To KP; my dear recipient,
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this fic! I wish it was a little longer but unfortunately my schedule is kicking my ass, so to speak, and I have been bullied by time constraints. Still, I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you have an equally fun time reading it!
> 
> A quick disclaimer -- I don't know anything about Harry Potter.
> 
> Cheers!

Donghyuck was already sitting at the Slytherin table when Minhyung entered the Great Hall, looking adorably ruffled despite the fact that his uniform was pristine, his striped tie done up in a crisp knot and his cloak wrinkle-free. Donghyuck’s own cloak was looking a little worse for wear, wrinkled from Minhyung’s hands fisting the fabric. Though for once, his tie was knotted impeccably, hiding the mark that Minhyung had left at the base of his throat.

One hand shot out to grab Minhyung’s wrist as he walked by, jerking him back and onto the bench beside Donghyuck, where he belonged. Minhyung blinked owlishly at him behind his round glasses, but he swung his legs over the bench until he was sitting properly.

“Leave him alone, Donghyuck,” Jaemin said tiredly, no real heat behind his words as this was a common occurrence.

“It’s fine,” Minhyung said, settling in his spot next to Donghyuck and reaching for a bowl of soup. Donghyuck placed a hand on his thigh and smirked when Minhyung shuddered, reaching for his own soup. He preferred cream of broccoli while Mark liked cream of mushroom. Renjun thought they were both disgusting; he liked spicy tom yum, and Jaemin preferred seaweed soup. So did Jeno, but the Hufflepuff had chosen to sit at his own table today.

Donghyuck frowned when he realized that Minhyung was squinting through his glasses, the lenses fogged up from the steam of his hot soup. He reached over and plucked the frame off his face.

“Hey,” Minhyung protested lightly, though he continued to eat his soup as if nothing happened.

“Donghyuck, don’t be dumb, give him his glasses back,” Jaemin said from Donghyuck’s other side. He was always defending Minhyung, probably because Minhyung preferred putting his energy into studying than protecting himself.

“Your tie is getting wet,” Renjun said without looking up from his book, and Jaemin yelped when he realized his predicament, the red of his tie soaked in soup. Donghyuck snorted — served him right for trying to interfere.

He took out his wand and casted an Impervius charm on Minhyung’s glasses, handing them back once he was done. Minhyung put them on his face without reacting, and Donghyuck wondered if he even noticed. He felt Minhyung’s foot tap against his ankle under the table; a silent thank you.

Donghyuck grinned at him, then stole his dinner roll off his plate with no remorse. Minhyung just let him, already distracted by his discussion with Renjun about a book they were both reading. Donghyuck didn’t really have an interest in muggle books, but he liked to listen to Minhyung talk about them, although he also loved to tease him about them too. Minhyung flushed a pretty pink whenever Donghyuck commented on it, resulting in Donghyuck pinching his cheeks and cooing.

Donghyuck got drawn into a conversation about the next Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff with Seungmin and Hyunjin, completely forgetting to listen to Minhyung ramble about his novel, but he kept his hand on Minhyung’s thigh and their sides pressed together.

It was warm, next to Minhyung, and Donghyuck was happy.

-

“Hello.”

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Minhyung from behind. The library was warm, but he still wanted to hug his boyfriend. Minhyung leaned back in his hold, blinking tiredly up at Donghyuck who smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I suppose I can’t convince you to take a break?”

“I guess I can take a little break,” Minhyung said with a sigh, putting down his quill. Donghyuck immediately yanked him out of his seat, leading him to a tiny alcove in the back of the library and away from prying eyes. He had discovered it back in second year and claimed it as his own, so most tended to stay away. Perks of being practically royalty, since Donghyuck’s older brother Johnny was somewhat of a legend before he graduated.

“What are you working on now?” Donghyuck asked as they settled onto the small couch. There was a tiny table next to them, and a dragon tapestry that Donghyuck had hung up a while ago, but beyond that there wasn’t much else. It was perfect.

“Paper for History of Magic,” Minhyung sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Donghyuck pulled him down so he was lying in his lap, and surprisingly Minhyung went without a fuss. It usually took more convincing for him to even consider taking a break, much less snuggling openly in a library, even if they were mostly hidden. “I’m almost done, though.”

“Is it the one Renjun was talking about?” Donghyuck had overheard his fellow Slytherin complaining about it at dinner. “Isn’t it due next week?”

“Yeah.” Minhyung’s eyes are closed now, his words slurred together as Donghyuck carded his fingers through his hair. “Jus’ wanted to get it done early, spend more time with you.”

“You’re cute,” Donghyuck told him, grinning fondly. He kept petting at Minhyung’s hair until his breaths evened out, slow and deep. He would have to wake him in an hour or so, because Minhyung would be upset if he didn’t finish his essay tonight, but for now, Donghyuck would let him rest.

It was barely even the middle of the school year, but Minhyung had always been ten or twenty steps ahead of everyone else, practically living in the library to complete assignments way before they were due, and if not, he was studying for O.W.Ls. Minhyung wanted to become an Auror, and next year he would need to get an Outstanding in at least five subjects for his N.E.W.Ts in order to be considered. Donghyuck didn't doubt that Minhyung was capable of achieving the highest of grades, but he didn't know how to convince Minhyung of the same thing. So he just did his best to support Minhyung in his studies, helping him look for books or organize his notes. Brought him dinner when he got so wrapped up in studying that he forgot to eat. Sent him off to bed whenever he passed out, head pillowed against the wood tables of the library.

It physically pained him to see Minhyung looking exhausted, dark circles like bruises under his eyes that were bloodshot. But they had plenty of fights about it back in fourth year, so Donghyuck had to choose his battles, and counted his blessings whenever Minhyung took a break to eat or nap, like he was doing now, looking blissful as he dozed in Donghyuck's lap.

He looked so much younger like this, and though his nap wasn't doing anything to help the bags under his eyes, Donghyuck felt more at ease knowing that he was resting, just a little. He rubbed his thumb over the sharp cut of Minhyung's cheekbone, pressing lightly against the moles that dotted his face. He brushed Minhyung's hair away from his eyes, leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and smooth out the wrinkle that had formed between Minhyung's eyebrows as he slept.

"I love you," Donghyuck whispered softly, tightening his hold on Minhyung's waist.

Minhyung, oblivious, slept on.

(Renjun gave him a weird look when he entered the Slytherin Common Room, affectionately referred to as the Snake Pit by Slytherins, and venomously labeled as such by everyone else.

"Where were you?" Renjun asked with a frown. "You disappeared after dinner."

"Went to go harass Minhyung in the library," Donghyuck replied nonchalantly, flopping against the couch closest to the fireplace and sighing at the warmth that hit his skin.

Renjun, from the armchair across Donghyuck, snorted. "You know, you should really stop bothering Minhyung so much."

"Why?" Donghyuck asked, completely mystified.

Renjun pursed his lips and didn't answer.)

-

"Hey." Donghyuck's voice broke Minhyung out of his thoughts.

They sat beside each other in Potions, an added benefit of both being named Lee. Donghyuck was a perfect partner, because he was content to do whatever Minhyung told him to, and diligently took notes. His handwriting was neater than Minhyung's when he actually tried, and Minhyung could focus on brewing without having to worry about writing down his observations.

Looking around, Minhyung realized that the class was mostly empty, their fellow students departing, and it dawned on him that he hadn't heard class being dismissed as he casted cleaning spells on some very stubborn stains at the bottom of the standard cauldron they had used to brew Pepperup for Madam Pomfrey, who had been running low in the infirmary.

"What are you thinking about?" Donghyuck asked curiously, his ochre eyes soft and warm, so different from the way he looked at the general population of the school (usually with distaste). Minhyung always felt loved, when Donghyuck looked at him like that.

"You," Minhyung answered honestly, and smiled triumphantly when Donghyuck's cheeks turned pink. It wasn't often that he managed to fluster his boyfriend, who was better at the collected part of "calm and collected" (to describe Donghyuck as calm would be...inaccurate) than Minhyung, but he found that being open about his affection even if he struggled to show it was the easiest way.

"Shut up," Donghyuck grumbled, but he looked pleased. Minhyung cleaned up the last of the supplies and shoved his notes into his bag before following Donghyuck out of the classroom. “‘kay, see you later, nerd.”

He reached forward and ruffled Minhyung’s hair, tugging his cheek until Minhyung pouted at him before disappearing into the crowd, his laughter fading away. Minhyung watched him go, still pouting. He wished he had taken Divination too, but instead he had Transfiguration with—

“Hey,” Jaemin greeted as he slung his arm around his shoulders. The Gryffindor had a bright grin on his face as he steered Minhyung around a gaggle of Hufflepuff girls. “Let’s walk to class together?”

“Sure,” Minhyung agreed easily. Though he wasn’t much of a social butterfly, Jaemin was probably one of his closer friends. Mostly by association — he spoke to all of Donghyuck’s friends.

“Does it…bother you? How much Donghyuck teases you?” Jaemin asked as they rounded the corner.

Minhyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Um, no?”

“You know you don’t have to let him push you around like that. Just say the word and I’ll cast a _Stupefy_ charm on him or something.”

“Do _not_ do that,” Minhyung said, horrified. “You don’t need to protect me from Donghyuck. He’d never do anything to harm me.”

Jaemin bit his lip, looking uncertain. “Okay, if you say so.”

Minhyung smiled. “Thanks for wanting to look out for me, but I promise there’s nothing you need to worry about. Besides, I give it to Hyuck just as good.”

Jaemin burst out laughing. “Sure you do. With your wand, right?”

Minhyung frowned. “Um, no. Using my wand is a little excessive.”

“You got a big wand, Minhyungie?” Jaemin giggled, wiggling his eyebrows. Minhyung was confused, unsure of what Jaemin was getting at. His wand was an average sized wand? Why did it matter how big his wand was?

“I guess?”

“Never mind, Minhyung,” Jaemin said with a laugh, squeezing Minhyung tighter as they approached their classroom. “Just… don’t let Donghyuck push you around too much.”

Mark thought that letting Donghyuck push him around sounded kind of nice, but he didn’t say that out loud.

-

“Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah, wanna go?”

“Nah, I’m cool. Have fun.”

Donghyuck danced out of the room, abandoning Renjun to his notes, dressed in black slacks and a white button up, one side tucked into his belt and the other left hanging. He had on gold wire rimmed glasses and had carefully styled his hair. And he was wearing his favourite boots. But he always dressed up nicely on weekends when he went out, so Renjun didn’t think anything of it. He was glad that Renjun turned down his offer, but he tried not to show it.

Excited to spend the day with Minhyung, he hurried up the stairs, his tan coat draped over his arm. He would put it on when he got outside, but he didn’t want to sweat and ruin his outfit when he had carefully prepared it for today.

It wasn’t often that Minhyung agreed to spend the entire day with Donghyuck outside of the castle. He didn’t like to be around other people for a long time, and he hated wasting time, but he said something along the lines of “spending time with you isn’t a waste” and Donghyuck had swooned a little so they were now planning to head to Hogsmeade. Jeno and Jaemin were going too, but they had already left along with most of the other wizards in their year.

Minhyung was waiting for him, looking gorgeous in a black turtleneck and charcoal jeans. Donghyuck couldn’t help bounding up to him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, grinning when he saw Minhyung’s face go pink.

“No glasses today?” Donghyuck asked, cupping his cheek. Minhyung leaned into his touch like a cat before pulling away and shaking his head.

“Forgot them. Was too lazy to go back,” he admitted, and Donghyuck laughed, hooking his arm around Minhyung’s and dragging him through the castle. When they stepped outside, he immediately pulled his coat on. It wasn’t too chilly, but the coat was an integral piece to his outfit and he was nothing if not fashionable.

“So, where do you want to go first?” Donghyuck asked. He personally found the shops Minhyung liked boring, but he never complained because he preferred them over the library. Although he was shy in public, Minhyung never shrugged him off when he clung, probably because he didn’t have to worry about Donghyuck smudging his notes while they were shopping.

“Scrivenshaft’s and Tomes and Scrolls,” Minhyung said predictably. Donghyuck should have known. “I want to get a new set of quills. And we can go to Honeydukes afterwards, if you want?”

Donghyuck leaned his head against Minhyung’s shoulder, the frame of his glasses digging into the skin next to his eye. “Anywhere you want, we’ll go.”

He caught Minhyung’s frown out of the corner of his eye when he pulled away, and snickered when he saw a pout forming on his boyfriend’s face.

“But where do you wanna go, Hyuckie?” Minhyung asked, looking particularly sulky. He always hated when he thought Donghyuck was giving up his desires for Minhyung’s. As if it was some great sacrifice. As if Donghyuck could want anything more than to spend time with Minhyung.

“I,” Donghyuck began, reaching for Minhyung’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Want to go to Hogsmeade with my lovely boyfriend,” he brought their joint hands up to his lips and kissed Minhyung’s knuckles as tenderly as possible, “and watch him debate between blue or silver quills, and help him pick out new ink to use, and watch him get excited over muggle books I’ve never read.”

Minhyung flushed, but he looked pleased. “I just want you to have a good time, too.”

 _Oh,_ Donghyuck loved him so.

“I’ll have the best time. Promise.”

And he did.

-

Donghyuck and Minhyung had their first date on the shores of the Great Lake. Originally, Donghyuck had wanted it to be in the Astronomy Tower (he might be a little bit afraid of the Giant Squid, but don't tell anyone that) but Minhyung had been adamant about not breaking any rules.

So, on a rare day off for both of them when Minhyung didn't have Quidditch practice or his studies clogging his schedule, Donghyuck had charmed the house elves in the kitchen to give him a basket full of Minhyung's favorite foods, and brought out one of his favorite quilts to use as a picnic blanket.

They had made sure to sit far enough away that nobody would see them unless they really looked, and Donghyuck had picked a cloudy day, so not a lot of people were out and about. Minhyung had been cold, so he (very romantically) wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and kissed his temple. Minhyung had blushed prettily and punched Donghyuck in the arm. He was really cute.

Donghyuck had gotten to hand-feed watermelon cubes (the kitchen didn't have strawberries) to Minhyung and hold his hand and walk him to his dorm, and had considered himself to be very fortunate. The next day, Minhyung had pressed him up against the wall and kissed him breathless, and when they finally broke apart, he asked Donghyuck to be his boyfriend.

Donghyuck thought he was the luckiest wizard in the world.

The beginning of their relationship had been smooth, but it wasn't always like that. They were only fourth years at the time, and their immaturity showed. They argued all the time — Donghyuck thought Minhyung spent too much time studying, Minhyung thought Donghyuck didn't study enough. Minhyung had tried breaking up with Donghyuck at the beginning of fifth year because he was worried that Donghyuck's family wouldn't want him dating a Muggle. Donghyuck had flicked his forehead and said, "you know, for a Ravenclaw, you can be really stupid sometimes."

They had their ups and downs, but Donghyuck wouldn't trade it for the world. What he and Minhyung had wasn't exactly easy, but it was worth it. It was worth it when they fought, it was worth it when Minhyung asked if they could keep their relationship lowkey, only telling their close friends. Donghyuck hadn't understood it at the time. He had thought that Minhyung was embarrassed to be seen with him.

But actually Minhyung just hated when attention was on him, and Donghyuck tended to draw attention wherever he went. As someone who thrived while in the spotlight, it hadn't been easy to comprehend why Minhyung wanted to fade in the background, but over time he grew more understanding. It was nice to keep their relationship a secret, something they didn't have to share with anyone else. He didn't have to worry about enduring the teasing that came with public displays of affection, which meant that Minhyung didn't have to endure it. He knew how much the Ravenclaw hated being made fun of, even if it was in good spirit, unless it came from him or one of their close friends.

So maybe their relationship was unconventional — but it was them. It was Minhyung and Donghyuck against the world, and Donghyuck was happy with that.

(“Wait, wait, wait. You’re dating Minhyung? As in _Minhyung Lee?_ From Ravenclaw?”

“ _Yes_ , Jaemin. Do you know any other Minhyungs?”

“Well—”

“Don’t answer that.”)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarkism)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
